Don t slow me down
by Kein Sylvan
Summary: Trainees Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy are going to take their SeeD exam to become SeeD mercenaries. Can they manage to achieve that goal? One shot. Pre-FFVIII. Some kind of SeiferxQuistis, but not in a romantic way (well, maybe a bit). My first fanfiction in english on the FFVIII fandom. Maybe too large for a one shot fic, but I hope you find it enjoyable.


_I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, this story is for merely entertaining an no profit became from it. FFVIII belongs to Square Enix (Squaresoft before)._

* * *

Seifer, a teen 15 year old SeeD student and one of the few gun-blade practitioners of the military academy of Balamb Garden, is about to start his exam to enter officially as a SeeD mercenary, the bravest and fearless soldiers in the world.

Seifer can´t wait anymore, as soon as he became a SeeD, the closer he is to reach his 'romantic dream' (as maybe everyone knows, if not, we´ll explain this later).

As Seifer finally reached the age, he took his chance present the SeeD exam. As for everyone's surprise, he passed the written test, so now, it´s time to the field exam. But before that, he needs another 'Guardian Force' in his repertory for the mission. He needs to go to the Fire Cave to get a new GF to increase his power to the field exam. If he fails to get it, he won´t be allowed to present the field exam.

"This is b&%"#t. Why do I need another GF? Send me to the Field Exam already!" Reclaimed Seifer to his instructor, a young Seed with very little tolerance.

"Not this again Seifer. I already explained you. You need a GF who helps you to raise your strength for the mission. With your current GF, you´re an incomplete warrior."

"Mr. Instructor, I´m already strong enough with my gun-blade. Whoever my enemy is, I´ll tear him apart."

"You´re very arrogant Seifer" said a female voice. Seifer recognized her. That voice is from that bothersome, know-it-all chick "You should know that no one can assure any danger in the battlefield"

"Well answered Quistis" said the instructor "Seifer, you should learn one or two things from your classmate. Quistis has passed with excellent time the Fire Cavern trial already, and is ready for the field exam because she is a…"

But before the instructor could finish the sentence, Seifer said "bookworm…"

Quistis just glared at him. The instructor scolded Seifer by those words, but he didn´t care.

Quistis Trepe, a classmate and a pain in the arse. "What now, Instructor´s pet?" says Seifer with completely annoyance. Quistis by the other hand tries to confront him with the possible courtesy as possible.

"Seifer! Stop putting names on me. You´re the most insolent and arrogant boy I´ve ever met, but we´re classmates and partners. I also worry about you."

"And what do you care?"

That question is deeper than Seifer thinks. Is not that Quistis is really worried by Seifer (at certain degree, she is by unknown reasons to her), but it´s just that it would suck to be the only one of her age in the field exam. She and Seifer are the only ones with 15 years old who are going to take the SeeD exam. It hasn´t happened in a long time.

"I… just don´t want to screw up the mission in my exam because you were so stubborn to use your GF!"

"Oh c´mon Quistis, why don´t you admit you´re just scared of being the only 15 year old kid presenting the exam?"

Damn Seifer, how could he know about it? He may be a moron most of the times, but he can read people´s minds and say something to hurt them. The only one immune to Seifer provocations is '_him_'.

"T-that´s just ridiculous. It happens that I´m more than qualified to take the exam and I decided to try now. Even headmaster Cid encouraged me to give my best shot, so no, I´m not scared of that silly exam, and even less of being the only one of my age to take it."

As quickly as Quistis explained, Seifer suddenly just smiled. Most of the times he smiles just to make fun of anyone, but now his smile seem different.

"Hehehe… that´s the spirit. Well then, you don´t need to worry about me ruining your precious exam. I´m not a bookworm prodigy like you, but I´m a good in my own way."

That´s the Seifer she knows. He can´t give a compliment without a little teasing. Somehow since he called her 'prodigy' she got a little confidence in herself. She is surprised that Seifer sees her as a prodigy. The teachers and even Headmaster Cid tell her that, but it´s weird to hear Seifer giving a compliment to anyone.

"Fine then. Thanks Seifer."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya in the exam. And don´t worry about the mission, we can´t assure we´re going to be in the same team."

"Hmmp… is that a disappointing tone I notice, Seifer Almasy?" Quistis said with a little teasing in her voice. Of course that put the color red on Seifer cheeks.

"Of course not, instructor´s pet! It just happens that I don´t want to see your ugly face on the battlefield."

"Oh, that hu-urts" said Quistis with obvious sarcasm and then continued the teasing "Seifer, don´t tell me you actually blushed?"

"Oh shut up!" Without anything else to say and loosing the verbal fight, Seifer proceeds to take the Fire Cavern test and go to the field exam as soon as possible. As he goes away, he can´t hear Quistis whisper…

"Good luck to you, Seifer. We can do it."

The Fire Cavern was easy. It just took a little more time, but Seifer got the summon he needed. It´s a powerful fire elemental who Seifer properly junctioned and raised his strength. Much for his pride, but he acknowledge that Quistis was right (but he´ll die first than even admit that).

The time has arrived, and much for his surprise, Quistis and Seifer ended on the same team, with another trainee. It happens that the 18 year old man was chosen to be the team leader, so as the rules say, Quistis and Seifer has to follow his orders (much to Seifer´s dismay).

"Alright kids, I´m more experienced in this kind of things. If you happen to have questions, don´t hesitate to ask"

"Yes sir" Quistis answered. Seifer just assents his head. Then Joe looked at him "If you´re afraid, just let me know, kid."

"Hey, I´m no kid. And I´m capable enough to defend myself." Seifer said defensively.

"Hehe, sure kiddo." Joe answered with overconfidence. Seifer just wanted to punch him in the face by now, but he isn´t going to screw his opportunity to become a SeeD just because he punished his teammate.

"Oh, by the way, call me Joe" say the leader as he winked his eye to Quistis. Quistis just smiled a bit.

"(What a jerk)" Seifer thought "(She is fifteen for Hyne sake. He shouldn´t be hitting on her so openly.)"

One thing about Quisitis is undeniable. She is beautiful. He heard between other trainees who were going to be the lucky guy(s) to team up with Quistis Trepe. "(Damn, if those jerks only knew how bothersome she is)" he thought.

After Headmaster SeeD speech (a very encouraging one, Seifer must admit) the B team (Seifer's Team) went to travel to the Centra Lands. It happens that there was a powerful renegade faction of the Galbadia Army who fled Galbadia. They killed one of the generals and many of them joined the cause. Since Galbadia Army wanted to keep in secret the fact that there are defectors in Galbadia, President Delling hired SeeDs. Various groups from Balamb, Trabia and Galbadia's Gardens reached the meeting point where the Galbadia SeeD intelligence found the renegades basement. But Centra is a bizarre land, and many monsters lurk. So aside the fact that they were going to fight a military force, they also have to be alert from monsters. Summoning and junctions are essential for this mission.

Since the enemy base has been discovered, the Garden factions must attack from different point's surrounding the enemy. It´s a one time and coordinated attack, and everyone must take positions. The president also ordered not to take prisoners aside the renegade leader, Marco Strozi.

The mission of Team B-Balamb faction is to reach the point and wait orders to attack. It sounds simple but Seeds most take care of monsters who surround the area, and be the most discrete as possible since they don´t want to alert the enemy, so magic spells like thunder, fire or earth types are forbidden before the primary attack, not to mention summoning (Since summoning can really make a big show). They can only use healing spells or items.

* * *

"(The time is now. One more step for my romantic dream)" Seifer though. As far as he expected, he was very excited. He can´t contain the emotion, but in the other side, he suddenly saw Quistis… trembling?

"Hey instructor´s pet. What´s going on?"

"N-nothing… just leave alone." Quistis answered, but Seifer wasn´t let her go so easily.

"Don´t chicken on me now. This is my moment."

"I-I know. I already told you, don´t bother"

"Hey, you. Try to be quiet" Joe said. As far as he saw, he hadn´t noticed Quistis fear. "Don´t worry babe, I´ll protect you." Said Joe trying to calm her. Quistis, as shy as she is, just pretended to give him a smile, but Seifer knew it was fake. Quistis was terrified, and there was nothing he could do. Or maybe…

"If you just show fear now, Squall won´t respect you"

"W-what?"

Seifer said in a low tone, but enough high to Quistis listen. That statement took Quistis unguarded"

"Don´t be stupid. Of all the idiocy you…"

"Relax, it´s not that I care if you like that idiot. But I know him enough that he won´t let you enter his inner world if he doesn´t respect you in the first place"

Offended, but somehow intrigued, Quistis let Seifer to continue.

"I´ve seen how you look at him, as if you study a book. But as you try to figure how he will react, you´ll end in complete oblivion about what the heck happens in his head. He´s not that complicated. He´s arrogant and thinks he is the best in the academy, so he will only open to someone he sees as an equal. For that reason, if you want him to notice you, he must respect you. Taking this exam is good enough, but if he knows you were scared, he won´t respect you."

Quistis ends speechless. She admits to herself she has certain feelings for the lone Squall. And yes, she tries to get closer to him, but she is insecure and shy, and when is about Squall, she is lost. But that was her secret. Never guessed an idiot like Seifer Almasy would notice, but this may be the result of always interfering when Seifer tried to bully Squall. When Squall, after a long ramble reacted, Quistis appeared to stop them.

"I don´t know if he´s the reason you´re taking this test, but I assure you, this is more important than you think. So keep it cool, and…" the Seifer began to look at Quistis steadily to her eyes. Now Quistis blushed a little after seeing Seifer´s fierce eyes. But not those who infuse fear. His eyes infuse courage and confidence. "… don´t slow me down."

Seifer Almasy, sometimes nice, most of the times a jerk, he can´t say anything without an insult.

"I know you fool." Quistis answered more confidently "Besides, I won´t loose to you either."

Seifer smiles. Now Quistis was a bit curious about Seifer.

"Hey, Seifer. And why did you take the SeeD exam? It also about Squall?"

"I don´t love the guy like you, if you mean…"

Quisty just giggles as low as she can by the sudden answer, but then continues "Of course not. I mean, you´re always bullying him. As if you always want to engage him in combat. He ignores you most of the time, but when he doesn´t, you guys give me the chills. You fight like you were going to kill each other."

"Maybe… what´s your point?"

"Well, are you taking this exam to prove you´re better than him?"

Damn woman… how she? Maybe she also noticed something than he doesn´t, or more like he didn´t want to admit.

"It´s not like that. I´m already better than him! This test is just one step closer to my 'romantic dream'. Proving I´m superior to that jerk it´s a bonus."

Ignoring the comment about Seifer overconfidence over her secret love, she needed to ask what was that of 'romantic dream'.

"Romantic dream? Is this some of a twisted sexual boy fantasy?"

Seifer, pretending be offended, just answered "Of course not, fool. It´s more deeper. And… I´m not telling."

"Oh c´mon. Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Insisted Quistis giving her most pleading look.

"No. Stop that." Said Seifer, thinking that if Quistis put that face one more time, he will just agree.

Seifer didn´t say anything about his romantic dream. He just said that as more as he fights, he gets closer to that goal. But Quistis looked disappointed about that, so by some reason, Seifer said:

"Look, if we survive this, I´ll tell you about that. But now just focus and shut up, deal?"

"Yup" Said innocently Quistis.

* * *

The moment arrived. Now everyone prepared his equipment. Teams A, B, C, D and E from Balamb are going to travel from east for the attack.

"Alright kids, get ready. Monsters are different from Balamb or Galbadia, so I hope you have studied enough about the Centra lands."

Both Quistis and Seifer agreed. Then, they began. As they fought, one thing was sure, Seifer was not pushover. He just sliced any monster that crossed in his path. After 20 minutes of fighting and going on, the group just stopped.

"Well Seifer, for being a kid, I admit you´re a top warrior, but don´t get so up on yourself. You´re wasting most stamina and energy. Keep fighting like that and you´ll be tired when we get to the real battle"

But Seifer, as Seifer can be, arrogantly answered "This is nothing. I barely called this a warm up."

"Yeah sure, but you got hit a couple of times" Quistis replied. Seifer in his manner got angry

"Bah, it´s just that you don´t cover my back properly"

"Enough Seifer, I´m the leader, so you´ll act as I said. No more 'give me the first strike' or 'let me strike the last attack'. We are a team and we must…"

"Blablablabla… Man, you´re just too slow. You should be more aggressive since you´re older than us."

"Oh, really? Want to test me now, kid? "

Joe fell on Seifer's provocations easily as everyone. Quistis must stop this testosterone excess now.

"Ok, you two stop this now! We have an important mission to accomplish!"

After hearing the reasoning voice of the team, Joe backs down, but Seifer looks still ready to engage him.

"Hmp… I´m the leader. This kind of attitude will cost you points in the exam. And if I judge you put us or anyone in danger or the mission, I´ll not hesitate to kill you."

"Oh really? Just you t…" Seifer answered, but was interrupted by Quistis who interferes and try to act as a mediator.

"Sorry. Hey, let´s cool down, will you? Please, let me talk to him, Joe".

Joe agrees since he knows Quistis knows Seifer for long, and trusts her to put some sense in that moron.

"What are you doing!?" Seifer replies.

"That´s the same thing I ask you. Why are you acting like a moron!?"

"Me? It´s him! By his fault we´re gonna be late for the meeting point!"

"We´re going fine. Listen, in some missions you don´t choose your partners, so you´ll have to learn to work with them. You fight, one dies, and then? Whatever happens, I bet this doesn´t help to achieve your goal, Am I right?"

Seifer began to think and cooled down, and it´s just that he got hot headed for a moment in the heat of battle. Again, as hard as it is, he has to admit Quisitis is damn right"

"Yeah well. Just hurry and tell that idiot I´m ready when he says so."

Quistis smiles a little and agrees. After a few minutes, the team goes on ahead. After dissipating the bad mood, the group advance quickly. This time Seifer acts more properly and follow the leader indications (but yet he still thinks he´s slow and a moron). Finally, they´re the first to reach the goal.

"We´re late"

"No Seifer, we´re first. Look, that the enemy base. It hasn´t been attacked. As soon as we see the signal, we attack. So for now, we wait." Quistis explained him.

Waiting is not the specialty of Seifer, but as he knows, it´s suicide to go against and army alone, even if he got summons. After 10 minutes…

"Damn… why are the others taking so long? Bunch of slowpokes…."

"I told you we were too fast. For now we have to maintain low." Joe answered.

Then, Quistis who was watching the basement saw something. Since she isn´t using binoculars, she just trust in her sight (using them could be dangerous since the reflect could be seen by the enemy and being discovered)

"Joe, I think they are…. Regrouping?"

Joe began to watch. As surprised as he is, the enemy is like getting ready to attack.

"Shit. Could they be ready for us?" Joe commented.

"Maybe other team screwed up" Seifer said.

That was a possibility. But since the time has been near, they haven't heard any explosion or felt a quake or anything who can involve magic. Maybe the enemy got a patrol that spotted one of the teams, but then, something seems suspicious. They are regrouping, but not like if they were going to launch an immediate attack.

"Damn... we can't see or hear anything clearly from here." Joe complained. And then it came…

"So… why don´t we get closer, oh fearful leader?" Seifer asked with all the sarcasm. But that idea was just ridiculous.

"Those are not the orders, kid. We´re safe here. If we get closer and get caught, we´ll mess up the entire mission"

"Yeah, that can be. By the other side, they are planning something. And if we don´t investigate what it is, then we are a bunch of pushovers."

"Seifer, don´t be stupid. Remember the mission and over all, this is also your exam"

"Coward! The enemy must be regrouping for exploration and if they began to move, other teams could be on danger." Said Seifer. Quistis has to agree with him but doesn´t dare to say it loud.

"The answer is no. Now stick to the plan and shut up" Said Joe in a more aggressive tone.

"You know, you´re useless. See ya."

As more as concerned Joe and Quistis are, they can´t let Seifer go.

"Dammit boy. If you´re caught and someone dies, it´ll be your damn fault."

"Then I´ll better not get caught."

Joe began to take out his weapon. As he said, he´ll kill Seifer for insubordination before he messes the mission, but then…

"Leader! Seifer! Please! Look, the enemy is preparing for something. Let´s just we get a little closer and try to figure what to do. If the enemy doesn´t move, we return to the meeting point."

"Not you too, Quistis." Joe complained and looked disappointed "Are you considering this idiot attempt to suicide?"

"SeeD manual rule 23 clauses 4. If the plan goes in an unexpected way, and if it puts in danger the mission, it´s allowed to the SeeD soldier to make the right judgment to prevent this."

"Mmmm… right. But we got closer as I said. Understood?"

Quistis and Seifer agreed. Joe then makes the signal to follow him, and go first. As he walked, Seifer asked Quistis as low as she could only hear.

"Does that rule really exist?"

"Of course idiot. I wouldn't lie for this just to support your idiocy."

Seifer smiles but Quistis just gives him a glare look like saying 'Don´t be a moron'. Seifer got the message and continue.

* * *

As they were approaching, Joe showed good infiltrating skills, guiding the group and intercept 2 patrol guards. After reading their movements, they agreed to capture them. Seifer would go by the guy in the left and Joe with the guy in the right. Quistis will watch and cover them if someone else appears. Both SeeD students manage to submit their preys silent and effectively, and dragging them into a safe place. As Seifer wakes up one of them, the interrogation began.

"What the… who the f…"

"Shut your hole and answer when we say so, or you die." Joe said. Then man just obeys, but he doesn´t appear very accessible.

"We saw some movement on your base. Answer, what are you planning?" asked Joe pointing his spear to the enemy´s neck.

"Just routine" He lies and everyone knows. Joe gives a signal to Seifer and covers his mouth with a rag. Then, Joe just stabs the enemy leg with his weapon. The enemy tries to shout, but the rag on his mouth reduces the noise, so he can´t be heard. Joe also makes sure not to stab in a vital spot just to make sure that man doesn´t die of shed blood.

"Keep lying and the next will be on your throat." Joe threatened. The man tried his best to calm down. He underestimated his kidnappers by judging their age, but then he got it… Seifer took off the man´s rag.

"I…see… You´re SeeDs."

That answer just took the team by surprise. Did the enemy know about them?

"Look, just promise… I won't be killed and I'll tell you everything."

"It depends. Talk!"

"Many of us just defected the army. We just were sick of Delling atrocities. It even was this gossip about rebellion, so many were supporting General Strozi. But then all went out of control. He killed another general, stole military weapons and kidnapped the general family. As soon as we knew, we were marked as traitors, so at the end we have no choice than joining him."

"Nice story, but we still don´t know how you knew about SeeD being here. And be concise. Don´t try to gain time."

"General Strozi still has contacts in the government. He has much influence and power as the same president Deling. This attack is his coup de grace. Weakening the military force and stealing great part of his weaponry. Many other are thinking to betray Deling, so it´s no surprise someone warned him about the attack."

Then Quistis arrived with the group. Seifer asked what happened, but Quistis just told them to be quiet. Seifer put again the rag in the soldier´s mouth and gave him a threat if he makes any noise. When they hide, they watched a group of men carrying 2 girls no less than 13 years old to some unknown place. By some reason, the looks in the men faces bothered Quistis a lot. After they passed, they back at the soldier again. Joe asked what that was.

"Those must be the daughters of the deceased general. I think they are preparing for the SeeD attack, so Strozi must be preparing a trap of some sort."

After that, Joe suspects about his prisoner a little "You know, you actually are being too cooperative."

"I joined the army to protect people. I supported Strozi rebellion to bring peace to Galbadia, but it happens that SOB is worse than Delling."

"Alright. You and your friend stay here. As you understand, we need to put you in 'Sleep'. We don´t take prisoners, but if you stay low, maybe you can make here alive."

The soldier agreed and Quistis casted the 'sleep' spells on them. They hide the sleeping bodies.

"We have 5 minutes to reach the meeting point. We have to warn everyone that the enemy knows we are approaching."

"What about the girls?" Quistis asked.

"Forget them. They are no part of the mission."

Quistis felt bad hearing that, but it was true. The mission objective is to destroy the enemy army, retrieve the weapons and if possible, capture Strozi alive. Hostages were not part of the mission, or not that Vincent Delling cared about.

"So… we are going to let´s those girls die?" Seifer complained.

"As cold as it sounds, yes. We are mercenaries. We stick to the plan. There´s no clause or rule that says other wise and the hostage situation don´t interfere with the mission. Now let´s go"

As everyone went to leave, Seifer just go the other side, tracking the group who held the girls. Joe saw this and stopped Seifer.

"I know what are you thinking and the answer is 'no'. Stop right there, boy."

Seifer just glared at him. "Do what you must. But I´m no pushover and let those girls get hurt."

"Don´t be stupid, boy. They are hostages. They won´t kill them"

"Idiot. Don´t you see those men eyes? Those were wicked and perverse eyes. Those girls are in danger." Seifer said. As Quistis surprise, Seifer also noticed that dirty looks those soldiers had.

"I won´t repeat it again. Get back, now!" Joe said in a more menacing way.

Seifer turns back, but he draws his sword. He has no intention of following orders anymore. At this point, nothing that Quistis says can stop them now. But, Joe just sighed and put down his weapon.

"Get the hell out of here. I´m not covering this disobeying attitude. Let´s go Quistis." Joe ordered. Quistis also wanted to help those girls, but she doesn´t has enough courage to disobey orders. So she just followed him. Seifer took his way.

The rest was easier. Joe warned the other teams about the failure of the surprise attack. Since there doesn´t exist radio signals in this world, they used Morse code to warn everyone else. As time passes, they got positive answers but they´ll still have to attack the enemy. The battle just got harder, but no impossible.

"Well done Team B. I´ll make sure all this got noticed at the end of my report. Now get ready. We are going to engage the enemy as soon as we see the signal."

Quistis was uneasy. She felt in her gut she has to do something about Seifer and the girls. Seifer is good, but is also careless when he gets overconfident. He may not be considering if a monster attacks him, or what kind of weapons the enemy has.

"Sir" Quistis addressed to the Instructor leader "I ask permission to assist the trainee Seifer Almasy"

"Forget it Trepe. He chose to disobey orders. If he gets alive, he´ll be severely punished."

But Quistis won´t give up easily.

"That if he survives. Sir, Almasy was the first one to suggest investigation about the enemy´s movements. Also, without him we couldn´t reach the meeting point so early. If we lost him…"

The instructor knows Quisitis and Seifer a long time ago. It hurts when a student dies, but it was Seifer´s choice. By the other hand, as insubordinate as he can be, he disobeyed orders for a very humanity reason. This kind of soldiers may be useless in the mercenary ways, but overall, he is still one of them, one of the Garden, one of the SeeDs.

"Fine. But I can´t send a team just to retrieve that fool. You must go alone. Are you still sure you want to do his, Trepe?"

Was she sure? No. She was going alone in the battlefield, but she can´t help feeling worried about Seifer. Quistis agrees and gives the traditional SeeD salute. The instructor dismissed her, gave her more potions and wished her luck. As soon as she retrieves Seifer, they must join a party team into the battle.

She follows the tracks of men. She has certain abilities for this stuff. As a potential Blue Magic user, she has learned most of everything about monsters and their behavior. As part of her training, she learned something about tracking monsters, but that training was also useful for humans. The way leads her to a cave. Now it´s the time. She entered trying to not think about fear.

She reached a point where she heard gunshots and screams. She hurried and then arrived in time. Everyone got slaughtered. The bodies of various men lied on the floor. A little girl cried on a corner behind Seifer (who is a little wounded but still standing), and in front of him, there was a last soldier holding the other girl and pointing his gun at her head. This was a hostage situation and Seifer can´t move. But it looked like the last soldier hasn´t noticed her presence. This can be a one time opportunity, but if she fails, the girl and Seifer could die.

"One step closer and I´ll kill the girl"

"Kill her, and I´ll give a painful trip to hell!"

"Oh, you don´t scare me boy. I´m counting at 3. If you don´t pull off your weapon, I´ll kill her."

"You´re not going alive!"

Seifer´s deterrent skills consist on primary threats. This isn´t´ working with that soldier. Quistis has only one chance. She focuses on the enemy´s head. Before the soldier count 1, Seifer gives up and toss his weapon.

"All right man, you win"

"Hehehe… I knew you were a good boy." Then the soldier points at him ready to kill him. Suddenly, a laser beam is shot directly to the enemy's head, killing him instantly. Seifer turns back and is relieved to see her teammate. That technique Quisitis used was her primary Laser Eye she learned from a Funguar monster. The girl who was hold as hostage run to her little sister crying and hugs her.

"You´re late instructor´s pet" Seifer said with a smirk on his face.

"And you´re the most stupid and reckless fool I´ve ever known!" Quistis shouted, giving a punch on Seifer´s stomach, but before he could complain, Quistis hugged him so hard he can't say anything. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Quistis shouted and began to cry. Seifer didn't know what to do or how to react. Sincerely, aside for his friends Fujin and Raijin, he never was shown any kind of affection (or any he can remember), and definitely never as big as a hug.

"S-sorry?" Seifer answered a little confused. And for the record, he also has never apologized for something. Quistis then tries to calm down. After that, she just looks over Seifer´s body searching for wounds.

"I´m fine bookworm. Just some scratches. Better look those girls. Considering what they just have go trough, It´d be the best if a woman look for them"

A woman? Oh dear Hyne, Quistis began to think the worse. If she only reacted on time, she could have done more for these poor little girls. She didn´t dare to ask.

"Keep cool, right? I arrived on 'time'. But they saw enough to be scared of men." Seifer said. It´s like if he read Quisitis mind and answer a question she didn't make. She then agrees and tried to calm the girls. As she noticed, Seifer began to use some potions to heal himself. As she expected, Seifer's pride didn't let him admit he was wounded.

As the time passed, they began to hear gunshot and explosions. The battle has started. Quistis explains the situation to Seifer and he agrees to take the girls to the meeting point and join the battlefield as soon as possible. Quistis explained the road was free of monsters and they can cover the girls back. As they walked, Quistis felt a little slap in her butt, so as furious as a woman can react; she just turned back and slapped Seifer in the face.

"Damn woman! What the hell was that for!?"

"Seifer Almasy, we´re in the middle of a mission and you began to act like a total jerk touching my buttock!"

"What!? Who the hell would want to touch you there? I bet you´re full of cellulitis!"

"Er… misters" a girl tried to interrupt "I guess it was that thing that touched the lady´s…"

As soon as they noticed, a little Bomb monster appeared. Too little to be considered a threat "So it was you little bugger. You owe me a slap in the face and insult my knight's honor" Seifer said, drawing out his gun-blade. Quistis smiles a little, but then she notices something. When Seifer was going to slash the little 'baby Bomb', Quisitis stopped him.

"Now what!?"

"Everyone, don´t…move"

Then Quisits pointed around them. There was… a complete army of Bomb monsters sleeping. They just are in 'turn off' mode since all of them appear to be resting (a weird behavior in the Bomb race), and by the recent event, Quistis didn´t noticed before. Then Seifer began to feel insecure and whispered.

"WTF!? I didn´t know Bomb monsters were this common on Centra lands"

"They are, but never heard of this quantity on these lands. There must be thousands of them!" Quisits said.

Then, the group decided to flee quietly, but again, the 'baby Bomb' began to approach Seifer. Since the baby Bomb is awake, he is on fire and burns Seifer as it intends to approach him.

"Damn thing! Shoo!" Seifer tries to apart the baby Bomb, but it´s useless. The baby somehow feels attached to him.

"Seifer! Don´t provoke it!" Quistis whispered as low as possible, feeling terrible nervous if those things wake up in bad mood. If they explode, they can provoke a 'Chain Reaction'. With the Bomb number, they can easily blow the entire cave in few seconds. But it´s late. Seifer slapped the thing so hard, that it first began to sob… The young Seed's trainees skin turned white from the fear.

"Q-Quistis…" Seifer said low and with obvious regret in his voice. Also, as weird as it sounds, he usually don´t call Quistis by her name.

"Y-yeah?" Quistis answered, and didn't notice Seifer called her by her name by the complete fear invading them.

"Take one girl…"

Then the baby Bomb began to cry out very loud. The rest of the sleeping Bomb monsters began to wake up in a very very very bad mood, growing up at fast rate.

"AND RUN!"

Seifer took the other girl and both run fast as they can.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the battlefield, the general enemy, Marco Strozi watched the battle.

"Sir, the SeeDs are approaching. If this keeps up…"

"Don´t worry. Let them come closer. It´s time to use the final Weapon"

Then, the general uncover a big antenna.

"Sir, what´s this?"

"It´s one of the most dangerous weapons. Delling invested great money and time on this. This weapon can control Bomb monsters and use them against the enemy. It´s done with Esthar technology. Looks like Sorceress Adel was finding a way to summon and control monsters for war. When Galbadia attacked one Esthar laboratory, we recovered this, but this was somehow unfinished. After years, the Galbadia scientists make this thing to work, but only with Bomb monsters. I hide the results to Delling and began to gather Bombs monsters in the Centra region and hide them on the Cave near this base. Imagine this, controlling an entire army of Bombs. With this, I´ll order those freaks to grow at immeasurable rates and self destruct on the enemy!"

"Wow… that´s an undeniable source of power, sir. How does it work?" the soldier says amused.

"Let me show you. We turn on this thing; then we set the special sound waves to the limit to enrage those freaks. Then with this with set up the location of the enemy and…"

"Sir, does this thing have to have 'red numbers'?"

"Huh? Not right yet. That's when you order them to explode. Why?"

"Well, this thing is marking 'red numbers'"

The general began to examine the data. This is impossible. What the hell is going on? The Bombs can´t be disturbed now! They are in the cave, not in the battlefield. He sent a group of men to make sure the bombs are ready and hide the hostages in the cave. They were a select group of trustful soldiers. So, how is this happening!?

Then, it happened. A big explosion occurred on the cave. The explosion was so hard that make the earth tremble, as if someone summoned 5 Earth Elemental GF's. As soldiers and SeeD´s just felt confused by the terrible explosion, but were relieved it happened far from the battlefield, leaving few casualties.

* * *

Quistis and Seifer were disoriented. The great explosion leaves them a little deaf, but somehow they ran fast enough to be alive. They used their bodies to protect the girls, and aside the scare to death, they seemed fine. Seifer and Quisits were covered in black by the black smoke the Bomb's explosion left.

Then, a group of SeeD's arrived and saw them, helping in the process.

"Hey, are you ok? What happened!?"

"Ungh… Tons of…Bombs… Seifer… stupid moron…" Quistis whispered.

After they recovered, they saw the battle was over. Somehow, most of the soldiers just surrender. As for the general, it didn't take much to submit him. Looked like they depended on that secret weapon too much. After confirming the success of the mission, many military Galbadian helicopters arrived. One was the presidential helicopter of Galbadia. Then, president Delling arrived and went to talk with the SeeD leader. Delling watched the deserters.

"I said specifically that I didn´t want prisoners."

"Sorry sir, but the contract estimates clearly that if the enemy surrenders, we took them as prisoners. Just happens we didn´t think they´ll surrender so easily, but you can order we dispose of them, it´ll just take more amount of money."

"Hmph… don´t bother. I'll take this from here then." Then the president call a group of soldiers getting ready his weapons. The destinies of those who surrender are sealed.

"Did you manage to capture Strozi?"

"Yes sir. Bring the prisoner, now" ordered the SeeD leader. Then they brought general Strozi. Defeated…

"Well well General. You sure make a big show here. But you make a terrible mistake, you failed to kill me. Then, let me ask, did you still have intact my special weapon?"

"F$%& you Delling! I destroyed it so you can´t have it. You are not worthy to rule Galbadia!"

"Hahaha… pathetic. At least try to act a bit more proud in front of your men" Then Delling orders a soldier to bring him his special shotgun. He then points Strozi in an executing manner.

"See you in hell, Strozi" Delling said and shot Stroz, killing him. The rest of the Galbadia soldiers began to execute without mercy the rest of the renegade group. It was a slaughter.

"Sir, we recovered 2 young hostages. I guess this was the family of the deceased general in Galbadia" the SeeD leader commented the terrible dictator.

"Mmm… I have no use for them…" Delling said "You can leave them here if you SeeD want, I´m not paying more for 2 hostages I didn't asked in the first place"

Then, a man appeared. Another General with some presence. Short hair with few gray hair but strong resemblance.

"Mr. President, let me take care of this. The mother of these 2 girls is a friend of mine. I humbly ask for your permission, I´ll take care of the girls"

"Hmmp… Very well Caraway. As opposite of these scumbags, you're a worthy and trustful general. Also calling SeeD was your idea, so I guess I owe you one. Take the girls back to Galbadia, and spread the citizens the mercy of their president" said Delling arrogantly.

"As you order and you owe me nothing, Sir. All I do is for Galbadia's sake" General Fury answered.

Then, after all, SeeD return to their respective Gardens. The SeeD leader explained the results of those presenting the Field Exam will be given in some hours on the Balamb Garden. As Joe retired, he watched the spot where he hide those 2 soldiers he interrogated. They looked like they manage to escape, which left a good feeling for him.

* * *

When everyone came back, many were mentioned that passed the exam and became SeeD, even Joe and Quistis, but no Seifer. When they were greeted by everyone, Quistis didn´t see Seifer.

The celebration party began. Quistis felt bad by Seifer, but she heard that Seifer just made what he pleased and was not worth to become a SeeD. Even some Garden masters talked about kicking out Seifer for good, but the only one who defended him was actually Headmaster Cid. By now, Seifer´s future was unsure.

In the party, many asked Quisits to dance. She looked gorgeous in her night dress, but she rejected all the invitations, saying that she promised someone else the first dance. She looked everywhere, but she didn´t find Seifer Almasy. As the party went by, she saw a figure that resembled Seifer just going out from Headmaster Cid office, and then she followed it. While running, she accidentally crashes with other boy.

"…" The boy didn´t say anything. 'How rude' she though, but then she sees she actually crashed with him!

"Oh…Squall? What are you doing here?"

The lone lion Squall. She also was shocked seeing him in the party. It´s not like Squall is the social type, and she hardly believe he agreed to date someone here.

"I was helping the cafeteria team. I´ve finished so I´m out." He said simple and cold as ever. He began to walk away as if Quistis didn´t exist, but then he turns back.

"Quistis…" Quistis just got surprised. Never heard of Squall calling her first.

"Yes?"

"I heard you passed your field exam and now you´re a SeeD. Congratulations" Squall said, without any emotion. But it was the only compliment she (or anyone) ever heard he said to anyone.

"Thanks Squall."

"Good night." Squall says and leaves. But before he can completely leave, Quisits asks if he saw Seifer pass. Squall answered "I saw him go to the outside balcony." and then he leaves. Quisits felt a little nervous since Squall never told anyone a nice thing, so it must be as Seifer says, he must be respecting her now. But think about her secret love is not the time; she has to see Seifer first, even if he is angry. Then she goes to the balcony and watch Seifer looking at the sky. She didn´t say anything for a minute. Just walk at his side. Seifer then notice her.

"Looking good, Ms SeeD"

"Thanks…"

Then it came an uncomfortable silence. Seifer just got angry and said "What?"

"Sorry. I just…" but she didn´t know what to say. Well, she knew, but the time arrived and the words didn´t came out.

"You´re helpless." Seifer said "You came here to mock or something. I want to be alone."

"No, not that. I… I…" Dammit, she though… say it now Quistis Trepe "I wanted to ask you…if you wanted to dance with me"

Seifer looked surprised. Never expected her to invite him to dance. He knows there are a row of men waiting to dance with her, so how it comes that she is here wasting her time with him.

"Why? The bunch of fools that wanted a dance with you got eaten by a T-Rex or something?"

"No. I really like to dance with you. Plea-se?" Quisits begged giving him 'the look'. Seifer again felt bad for letting Quistis down, and he really felt weird that she wanted to dance with someone like him.

"Oh fine. Just you know, I don´t know how to dance"

"Good, Then I'll not feel like the only fool"

"Right. But let´s dance here. I don´t want everyone looking at me."

"Yeah, right"

Seifer didn´t lie. He doesn´t know how to dance. He even didn´t know how to hold her.

"Er… Seifer…"

"Yeah?"

"Your hand…"

"Uh?"

"Your hand goes up my buttock, not in…"

Then Seifer blushed completely and takes his hand away from that part. He didn´t mean to be rude or pervert. It was he just got damn nervous when it comes to dancing, and he always avoided that. Quistis began to laugh, and it was too good Seifer has some kind of brother/sister relation with Quistis (even he didn´t admit) so he doesn´t care if he looks like a total loser.

"I told you I suck at this" replied Seifer still shamed by his action.

"Don´t worry. I already slapped you in the face earlier, so we´re even now"

Seifer chuckles a little bit and began to felt more relaxed. As the music went on, the young kids began to dance closer as soon as a ballad began to sound. As time passes, Seifer began to talk.

"I… have to thank you for saving me before. I though I was a goner"

Seifer was talking about the hostage situation in the cave. The Quistis arrival was so timely, like divine intervention and Quistis was an angel.

"Don´t mention it. We should go together in the first place. I had to ask for permission to assist you. If you just followed orders, those men had done what the wanted with those girls. We´ve never made it on time. I knew it when I was those men eyes, but you were the only one with enough courage to disobey orders and do what is right"

"Yeah, and by doing so I failed the test"

"I´m sorry. You are the one who must be graduating and not me."

"Are you looking some compassion on me? Deal with it already. I´m not mad or anything with you, in any case and just 'maybe', with the whole Garden system. I just did what I wanted to."

"…Anyway, I wanted to tell you that."

Seifer and Quistis kept dancing a little bit more. They can´t explain really what was this all about, but they began to feel very comfortable around each other. Seifer knew that and for some reason, he felt bad for it. Quisits is in love with Squall, so she is here for some kind of compassion with him. He didn´t need or want compassion.

"You know, I talked to Cid a little earlier" Seifer said "I thought he was going to expel me, but it was the opposite. He asked me if I wanted to lead the disciplinary committee."

Quistis eyes grew as big as a plate in surprise. Seifer in the disciplinary committee? What was Headmaster id thinking?

"I know what are you thinking. 'What is the old man thinking about putting in charge a problem kid like me in the disciplinary committee?', don´t you?"

"W-well, not with those words, but yeah, something like that."

"Well, he said something about the true SeeD purpose and some boring stuff. Basically, he doesn´t disapprove my actions, but I have to behave and learn to follow orders and understand why are those orders important, so in order to teach me a lesson, he thought that if I apply the rules, I can understand the purpose of them."

"Hehe, that´s Headmasters Cid logic. Somehow I can see what he is trying to do."

"Yeah, I don´t know if I´m fit for the job, but hell, I don´t remember in my life a grown up have put some faith on me. So I feel I owe him big."

"I´m so glad for you, Seifer. Congratulations"

"See?, so you don´t have to be sad for me. Oh, by the way, I also can apply rules for SeeD active members, so don´t expect consideration from me, Ms SeeD."

Quisitis smiled. She´s very happy for Seifer and was worried for him to quit being a SeeD, but it looks like it´s needed more to break his spirit.

"Can´t wait to order around everyone, overall that Chicken-wuss and his stupid skateboard!" Seifer archly smiled.

"Chicken-wuss?"

"Zell Dintch"

"Oh Seifer, and just when I thought some reason were entering into your brain." Quistis said a little frustrated.

"Oh, c'mon. What good is to have power if I can´t use it? 'Behold Balamb Garden, Seifer´s reign of terror has begun!'"

Quisits began to chuckle so hard to tears by Seifer over exaggerated statement. It took like 5 minutes to Quisits to regain composure. Quisits laugh was highly contagious that Seifer began to laugh too. They looked like 2 children laughing at some stupid joke. Then, it suddenly come that weird feeling of déjà-vu, like if it wasn´t the first time they enjoyed being together and laughing like kids. Both of them thought it was weird, but none of them dared to say it loud. Then, after a minute of silence…

"Well, I think I´m done. I´d better go to sleep. This was a rough day." Seifer said.

"Y-yeah, me too. Thanks Seifer… for all."

So, Quistis gave a kiss to Seifer in the cheek. Seifer didn´t said a stupid joke to ruin the moment. He was moved by Quistis gesture. Quistis then leave also happy by her talk with Seifer. This moment would be recorded forever on their minds, and whatever the future awaits for them, they have confidence they can overcome at it.

"Good night, Quisty" Seifer said when she was not around anymore, wondering why he called 'Quisty' to her in the first place. Deciding not to delve too much about that, he leaves.

END.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hello to anyone who reached the end of the story. If you did, you have my eternal gratitude. And if you let me a review telling me if you liked/hated this, it´s always welcome. Forgive grammar errors, I tried to do at best as I could, and I´m kind of nervous since I´ve never dared to write a Final F. fiction (and even less on English). This idea was from another author (a great one I must say) about a challenge of Seifer-Quistis one shot story. I have to say I failed miserably because I finished 3 days late, and it was supposed to be short, but I was so overjoyed with this that I couldn´t stop. So if you see any grammar error and you have time to mention them let me know to make the correction.

Also, I hope I don´t change the characters personality too much. I always try to honor them as accurately as possible (overall in the last part), but if you think I went too far, I ask you for forgiveness. Also, maybe some timeline events aren´t so accurate, but consider I wrote this as fast as possible, so again, if you think I made a terrible timeline mistake, let me know. I´ll really appreciate this.

I want to thank to Ashbear, a great writer of the FF8 fandom and a nice person who gave me the idea to write about this. Ashbear, I never considered Seifer and Quistis as a potential couple, but as more as I wrote about them in this story, I liked more the idea. It´s not that I don´t like them, I even have thought of a fic with Seifer leading it, but never crossed my mind pairing him with Quistis. It was more like 'Quistis deserves better' XD. Anyway, writing this was a lot fun.

**Dedications ****and Acknowledgements**

**My wife, **for the patience that night I kept writing like a maniac and you told me 'Go to sleep now!' XD. I´m kidding 'Chiquita', I love you, you know it.

'**Ashbear', **I was reading your stories, but since you put the challenge, I had to stop it because I didn´t want to unconsciously copy your ideas. I´ve finished, so I can continue and enjoy the rest of your works. Thanks for giving this idea. You rock, girl.

'**Shadow's Interceptor'** and **'Antismurf Lord of Darkness'**, I want to bestow this story to you. Your FF6 stories _Of Sketch Pads and Shadows_ and _Upon the Hijacking of Figaro_ are one of the best stories ever. I highly recommend this. Guys, this little story is dedicated to you as a way of telling "Thanks for your amazing stories, those works inspire me". Keep writing till the end!

And last but no least, **'Ronin-Ai'**, I haven´t words to describe how your Squall/Rinoa fics move me. I still haven´t finish reading all your stuff, but you never disappoint me. Thanks for lending a piece of your brain here.

And you the **'Reader'**, for taking you valuable time to read this. Even if you don´t leave a review, I just want you to know you have my thanks for reading this. Thanks!


End file.
